The Cherry Blossoms Bloom Twice
by Zukinichan
Summary: A crazy highschool year of...interesting things. The Naruto crew's sophomore year on crack! Ch. 10 up! Sasusaku and slight NaruHina, TemaShika, and NejiTen...Humor, Drama, Romance...
1. Enter: Sasuke! The Uchiha Bastard!

Hey, it's a bunch of weirdos…only really three…who don't want to watch a movie at a sleepover writing a weird story…that has nothing to do with anything. I'm going to eat all of your socks until eternal darkness if you leave flames, so unless it's a critique, go rot in a hole. Comments are nice, though!  
So…I just wanted to let you know that if you thought that we own Naruto you must have brain damage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruno Sakura was moving. AGAIN. And the idea sickened her. All the friends she never had would miss her. Oh, wonderful, joy, nobody would notice poor Haruno Sakura with the unusually large forehead and pink hair would be gone. And no one particularly cared, in her opinion. So, the day she packed wasn't bad for her, she didn't have any awkward goodbyes to say, no regrets and nothing to hold onto. Nope, she had no good memories of here, just her wandering around aimlessly at school and walking home alone. Yes, for Sakura, the sickening thought of moving was actually quite a good thing, but it still made her angry that she would constantly move. If she ever made a friend, who would most likely be a "geek" or "loser" like her, she would probably have to say goodbye in a few months. Such is the life of Haruno Sakura.

"Soooo…Mom, are you ever going to think of marrying someone and staying in a town?" an annoyed Sakura asked her mother while they were unpacking into their new home. Sakura's mother looked at her, and returned to unpacking everything and getting comfortable. Sakura sighed and went to bed, since it was late.

Before Sakura drifted away, she heard her mother's voice call out, "Do you have your pants on? If you don't you better put them on girl…" Sakura groaned at her mother's obsession with the weirdest things…

The next day, Sakura started to walk to her bus-top. On the way, she met up with a few people at the bus-stop: a girl with dark purple hair and white eyes, looking at a spiky-haired blonde from a distance, a boy with eyes similar to the girl and long dark brown hair, a larger boy with light brown hair and swirls on his, and a girl with two brown buns on her head. Sakura walked into the group as an attractive boy with raven hair and piercing onyx eyes came down the street with his hands tucked into his pockets. Sakura noticed her face going red as he walked closer to her, but the next thing she knew, she was in a bush!

She heard the kids board the bus and it quickly drove away, just like in a cheesy movie where everything always goes wrong. She swore under her breath.

"Who the hell does this kid think he is?" Sakura yelled out, and got up from the bush.

**You know you think he's hot…you were blushing the whole time!**

_You just…SHUT UP YOU JACKASS!_

**Whatcha talking about? I'm YOU. **

_Ugh…just go away right now. _When Sakura was out of the bush, she saw another girl, one with blonde hair, who must've also been late for school in front of her, extending her hand.

"Need some help?" she smiled and helped Sakura up. "I see you're the new kid…I'm Yamanaka Ino…and you?"

"Um…I'm Haruno Sakura. Thanks for helping me up, I get hit into by some ass with black hair…that spiked up like a cockatoo in the back…" Sakura rubbed her head. _Yeah, he may have been an ass but he was a sexy one!_

"Oh…the school heart-throb, Uchiha Sasuke. Yeah, all the girls love him…he has some mysterious charm that…makes everyone want to like him…Even someone like me, who doesn't fall in love very easily, is sooooo in love with him!" Ino went into her own little lovey dovey world as they kept walking to school. Though they thought they'd be late, but Ino helped Sakura find her way to her assigned classroom.

"Class, this is our new student, Haruno Sakura. Say hello to Sakura, class!" the glass practically moaned hello and Sakura looked at the teacher. "You can have a seat next to Sasuke, the one with the black hair in the back." Sakura grunted and took a seat next to the boy who earlier had pushed her into a bush.

"Why'd you push me into a bush before?" Sakura yelled-whispered to Sasuke.

"Hn…loser." Sasuke muttered to himself. Sakura felt like slapping him, but refrained from doing so since they were in class. Her face was bright red from anger, but also embarrassment. Sakura completely ignored Sasuke the rest of the class, and at the end of class, she found herself and Sasuke the last two in the room.

"You know, you didn't have to be so rude before!" Sakura remarked.

"Hn."

"What kind of response is that?" Sakura was becoming extremely agitated with the boy, so she picked up all of her books and practically stormed out. Before she could reach the door, Sasuke pushed her out of the way and she dropped all of her books.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you bastard!"


	2. Falling for Him? Or Falling for Her?

Sakura didn't look forward to her lunch time, since right after lunch she knew they had gym…and it was with the boys as well as girls. And more Sasuke…more of that loser. He was in all of Sakura's classes, even gym. And if only she could've been at least 3 tables away from him at lunch, but of course his table just happened to be right behind hers. The only good thing is that she could hear everything she said and if she had to, she could turn around and smack him across the face. That was her plan if he said anything about her.

"Ugh…that Uchiha is such a jerk!" Sakura yelled to Ino, making sure it was loud enough for Sasuke, who was walking right behind her, to hear.

"What did you just say?" Sasuke turned around and they both glared at each other. Just then, one of Sasuke's friends passed by, and apparently "accidently" pushed Sasuke towards Sakura.

"Whoah!" It was an odd moment indeed, they, who currently hated each other had just touched…their lips…in a kiss… :dramatic emphasis: As soon as it happened, Sasuke pulled away.

"What the hell!" Sasuke turned around and glared at his 'friend' this time.

"Uh…I thought it would be…amusing…" the kid laughed. He ruffled his blonde spiky hair and sat down at his lunch table.

"Naruto, you're such a dumbass." Sasuke sat down next to Naruto and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Sakura….Ommmmmmmiiiiigosshhhhhh!" Ino squealed. "YOU…JUST…KISSED…UCHIHA SASUKE! I'm so jealous!"

"Sasuke…is...very…indescribable. I think he's a total ass…but…I felt like I was butter melting in a microwave…" (o0) Sakura sat there, staring at absolutely nothing. _Ughhh…I can't believe it! I'm so confused._

"Soo…Sasuke…you were still a virgin until now, huh?"

"Naruto, do you even know what that means?"

"Uh……maybe…but anyway, she's a pretttttty girl. You are LUCKY."

"Don't be stupid…it was only like…a second…and she's not even that pretty. She's one of those geeks over at that table…" Sasuke shuffled his food around on the lunch tray. **Oh, you are such a liar. You think she's not hot, but SEXY. **

_Ugh…who are you?_

**I'm your Inner Self. Deal with it. **

_That's nice. But I don't really need you._

**No, but you need that girl Sakura.**

_Guys don't have crushes!_ _Ugh…I hate you. You're not me so go away. _

"Uh…I'm not very hungry. Eat my apple." Sasuke handed Naruto his apple from lunch.

"Apples? Sasuke, you're a girl!" With that, Sasuke whacked Naruto over the head and threw his lunch tray out. On the way to the garbage, he saw Sakura again. She stared at him for a minute then looked down. Sasuke started to walk away when he turned around and lightly kicked Sakura on the foot.

"Ouch! You loser!"

"Hn." Sasuke walked back to his table and sat down back at his table, watching the unpleasant site of Naruto chewing the apple with his mouth wide open. Being the table right behind Sakura, he could also hear everything they said at their table. So he just sat there, concentrating on their conversations. _Hmph…all that stupid girl stuff…she acts like she wants to completely ignore me…wait, why do I even care what she thinks of me…? Crap. I hate myself. _Sasuke kicked himself mentally._Crap. Crap. Crap. This. Sucks. Like I said, guys DON'T have crushes! Guys either…A. are in love or B. Are a total player…which is neither one of me…ughhh, I think I'm just going crazy and that whole thing is going to my head. By the end of the day I'll forget about it… _

Meanwhile, Sakura had already thrown out her disgusting looking school lunch, and she was just sitting quietly listening to Ino and Tenten talk about random things like shampoo and hair. Sakura looked at the table and wondered what she was thinking when she was thinking about a jerk like Sasuke. She shook her head and slammed her fist on the table. Everyone at the table stared at her and she just kept staring at the table.


	3. You Make Me Angry, Uchiha Sasuke

YAY chapter 3! And it will have…other people! And dreaded gym class! The next chapter will be sure to have everybody in it. And as the disclaimer in the first chappie goes, if you think we own Naruto, you're on drugs.

Note: this chapter is only written by one person…..

--Sasuke

Oh yes, never mentioned it before, but italicsare dramatic emphasis, bold is inner self, underline is most likely some sort of title...and then there's normal text. Chaaaa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um...Sakura, what's wrong?" Ino looked at her new friend.

"Something is bothering me a lot and I intend to make it end by the time the day!" Sakura clenched her fists and got up as soon as they were let out from lunch.

"Hey Sasuke…the new girl is kinda scary, huh?" Naruto heard Sakura's yelling fit.

"Just a few minutes ago you said she was pretty. You don't make any sense. And plus, we all know you have secret feelings for Hinata…"

"Hinata? What? When did this come in?" Naruto looked at the shy girl with dark hair and milky white orbs walking in front of him as they exited the cafeteria and walked to gym class.

"Naruto? What the hell are you doing? That's the GIRLS LOCKER ROOM." Sasuke yelled but somehow managed to keep a calm voice at the same time. Sakura turned around and stared at Naruto, who smiled at her and Hinata.

_Uh…geez, is it me, but do that kid and the kid with the creepy eyebrows behind Sasuke keep staring at me? It's so weird, I'm a new girl, a total nerd, I have a huge forehead, I have pink hair…and a completely uncurvy figure…guys usually like the girls with nice bodies that are popular…_ Sakura turned to look at her new friend Hinata, and saw her blushing furiously. "Hinata? You're real red…"

"She reeeallly likes Naruto…" Ino whispered into Sakura's ear, making Hinata blush more as their little group of "Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura: The Geeks" went into the locker room. Sakura had to, of course, get a locker, and she got to choose, went next to her friends. She quickly changed into a loose tee shirt and gym shorts, then ran out with the other girls into gym class.

"Today we will be playing volleyball, as we've been doing for the past weeks. And today we will have posted assigned teams for a small tournament." The gym teacher explained in a completely monotone voice. "You may get up in groups and look at the teams posted at 4 different stations on the wall. They all have the same thing on them for those with lower intelligence."

Sakura's friends got up looked at the teams, and Sakura went up to the gym teacher and told her she was new.

"Okay…you will be assigned to team 4, they were short a person to begin with. You may go check who your teammates are and get to the number on the wall that says 4." Sakura nodded, and ran over to the nearest schedule. Sakura also wanted to see the teams her friends were on, so she decided to look at least at the 3 above hers.

_Team 1:_

_Aburame Shino_

_Akimichi Choji_

_Hyuuga Hinata_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_Team 2:_

_Nara Shikamaru_

_Inuzuka Kiba_

_Sabaku Temari_

_Yamanaka Ino_

_Team 3:_

_Hyuuga Neji_

_Rock Lee_

_Tenten_

_Sabaku Gaara_

_Team 4:_

_Sabaku Kankuro_

_Sai_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

"Crap! I'm with Sasuke…as destiny would have it." Sakura muttered to herself so nobody would hear. The rest of her gym class went into their groups as Sakura slowly dragged herself to the corner where it said "4".

"Well, if it isn't the new girl." The boy called Kankuro sneered.

"Girl? She looks more like an old hag to me…" Sai laughed.

"Do you two want me to stomp your goofy asses?" Sakura gave them a death glare.

"Oh wow, we're gonna be murdered by a girl with PINK HAIR." Kankuro teased.

"Guys…shut up." Sasuke looked at the two.

"Oh, is the usually-emotionless Uchiha Sasuke falling in _love_?"

"Um...no." he said, displaying no emotion. "It's just the fact that we're _going to get detentions_ for disrupting the class. So shut your faces."

"Team 4, is there something you'd like to share with us?" the gym teacher came over.

"Um…no." Kankuro did a fake smile.

"Good. Then stop talking."

"Hn." Was all Sasuke could say as the gym teacher walked away. They soon divided onto different volleyball courts and Sakura was next to Sasuke in the front row.

"Soo…this looks like an easy game, huh?" Sakura looked at the other team: Shino, Choji, Hinata, and Naruto, none of which seemed to be into the game except for Naruto.

"Hn." Came the reply.

"Is that seriously all you can say!"

"Hn."

"You make me angry, Uchiha Sasuke."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, mostly dialogue, but I didn't have much to describe in this chapter. So…read and review! Oh yes, Sai is from the new arc, Naruto 2 where they're older…and he dresses like a homo but that's besides the point…he DOES call Sakura an old hag, though.


	4. The Games Go On!

Chapter 4 is here! And I don't know what else to say but I don't own Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sasuke…can I ask you something?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because you're about to get hit in the head with the volleyball…" Sasuke ran over to where Sakura was and tried to hit the volleyball before it hit her, but she reached out and hit it over the net.

"And you were saying?" Sakura stuck her tongue out.

"Hn. So what were you asking?"

"Why do you--" Sakura was cut off by the gym teacher.

"Uchiha, Haruno, pay attention to the game and quit flirting!" the gym teacher yelled. Both of them turned red as a tomato and Sasuke glared at the gym teacher.

"We weren't flirting." He stated coolly. The gym teacher looked at him, raised an eyebrow, and walked away. She didn't even bother arguing with him. Sakura sighed as they resumed playing the game, and switched positions.

It was now Sakura's turn to serve, and the one in front of her was Sasuke. _Hmph, since he's been a jerk to me most of the day, I REALLY want to hit him. So I will_. Sakura served the ball and it hit Sasuke square in the back of the head.

"Ow! You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Sasuke glared at Sakura.

"Yes, I did." Sakura openly admitted it as she handed the ball under the net to the other team. It was Hinata's turn to serve, and of course she had no confidence.

"Um…do I have t-to serve?" Hinata stuttered. Naruto turned around and looked at her, smiling.

"Oh come on Hinata-chan! You'll be good at it!" he encouraged. Hinata threw the ball up and let it drop before she hit it, since it was a bad throw.

"Alright, this is the game point before we switch sides…hurry up." Kankuro moaned from the other side of the court. Naruto sweatdropped, he knew it'd put more pressure on Hinata.

"Don't worry, it doesn't matter who wins." Naruto smiled. Hinata threw up the ball and hit a miraculous serve. It came straight to Sakura, who hit it off to the side, making Sai run for it, who tried hitting it back, making Sasuke dive for it, and it didn't go over. Three hits and still on Team 4's side of the net.

"HINATA-CHAN! YOU DID IT!" Naruto ran over to Hinata and practically glomped her. When he let go, she almost fainted, but he caught her. "Hinata-chan? Do I smell bad or something?" Naruto looked confused and everyone stared at him for being so oblivious.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over on the other court, Shikamaru was complaining that the "troublesome girls would lose the final point", and to no one's surprise but his own, Ino and Temari set up a spike and won the game.

"Ugh…I admit for women, you're pretty good. But Kiba is still troublesome and loud as ever…" Shikamaru complained.

"Well, now you owe each of us $10. You bet on us losing." Ino stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah, and I better have it by tomorrow or I'm beating you up." Temari sat down next to Shikamaru before their next game. "So…if we lose the next game, I owe you a soda. Fair enough?"

"It's too troublesome to argue with a woman like you. So yes." Shikamaru lazily agreed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lee, this was your fault we lost you know." Tenten scolded her teammate.

"But the ball was closer to Gaara." Lee moaned. (A/N: Don't get me wrong, I like Lee…)

"Do you expect HIM to get it?" Tenten whispered into Lee's ear. It was so true, though, Gaara hated gym with a passion and just stood there in all the games.

"So, Neji, you gonna give it your all next game?" Tenten strolled over to Neji.

"Hmph."

"Why don't you ever respond Mr. Genious Hyuuga?" Tenten inquired.

"Because I don't see a point." Neji said flatly.

"You're so weird." Tenten laughed and poked Neji's arm.

"Don't touch me."

"Why not? Will I shatter your skin?" Tenten teased.

"You're weird." Neji sighed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to Team 4, Sakura was getting all sorts of nasty comments from the guys that it was her fault they lost the game. When she finally had enough, she yelled,

"SHUT UP!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I was kinda lazy with this one...sorry.


	5. Bittersweet

Um…don't own Naruto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um…Sakura that was a bit too loud…" Sasuke covered his ears.

"Well, sorry, but stop blaming me when I did as much as any of you!" Sakura glared at her teammates. Sasuke found himself staring into her green eyes, seeming to be in his own little world. _God…why did you pick such a pretty girl to move to this school…and KISS ME? DAMMIT this crap is playing with my head again._

**I'm back! It's me, Inner-Sasuke. And I say you WANT her.**

_Want her my ass. I don't need girls._

**Well, you certaintly don't need guys either…come on, admit that you like her! Ask her on a date…**

_I just met her._

**So what? **

_And she hates me._

**It's all the inner-conflict, she AT LEAST thinks you're hot.**

_Whatever. I'm knocking you out. _And with that, Inner-Sasuke was gone.

"Sasuke-kun?" Ino walked over, since their teams were playing eachother. She noticed him staring at Sakura, and her face was red. She was _jealous_ of Sakura. But Sasuke was still in his own world, in a daze, being sucked into Sakura's green orbs.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you staring at!" Sakura slapped the boy in front of her as she walked onto the volleyball court.

_Hmph…bittersweet. The way I like it. Playing hard to get, eh, Haruno?_ Sasuke smirked and walked onto the court next to her.

"So big-forehead, you gonna lose this game, too?" Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"Shut up, you have a chicken's ass for hair." Sakura stuck her tongue out as Sai served a powerful serve over the net. When the ball returned to their side, Sasuke and Sakura both called it, causing a collision and the gym teacher rushed over.

"Call the ball. Anyway, you both landed on a hard floor. Uchiha, your elbows are bleeding, Haruno, the bottom of your arm is. This floor is more of a problem than I though…go to the nurse, both of you." The gym teacher sent the two teens to the nurse's office. On the way to the office, there was of course arguments, since it was Sasuke and Sakura.

"That was your fault, I called it first." Sakura held her arm where it had hit the gym floor.

"Hn."

"Ugh, I'm sick and tired of that crap, you could at least talk!" Sakura yelled and poked his arm. "You know, I'm glad I didn't land like you did. You land with your elbows because you have the brain of a chicken, too."

"No, I just wanted to get out of gym."

"What's the point of going through the pain, though?"

"It doesn't make a difference to me."

"That brings back something to me…I was going to ask you before, why do you wear medical tape on your wrists? Is it like a fashion or something? Or is it your attempt to make a trend?"

"Why do you care?"

Sakura looked up for a minute and then looked down again, "Do you--?"

"Do I what?"

"Who cares. It's none of my business." Sakura smiled.

_Why is she acting nice to me now? Ughh, she's so weird…_Sasuke's eyes met contact with Sakura's again, and she stared into his eyes as well.

_The kid may be popular, but he looks so…depressed. His eyes…are full of fear, hatred, and loneliness…I should say sorry then…nah, it's no fun that way. _Sakura decided to try to forget what she saw in Sasuke's eyes. She smiled and turned to him,

"So, what class do we have next? You're in all my classes, I know that much…"

"Math."

"Urghhh…I suck at math…"

"Need a tutor?"

"N-n-no!" Sakura's face turned red as she looked down. _He _had asked _her _if _he _could tutor her! "You want something more from me than to tutor me, don't you?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

"I thought you were innocent, but you're scaring me. Whatever, here's the nurse's office. She should give us band-aids or something." Sasuke held the door open for Sakura and then walked in.

"Hm…you don't have to be nice to me, cuz I'm not gonna fall for someone like you!" Sakura stuck her tongue out.

_Hm…always so rude to me…and nice to everyone else. Yeah, she hates me._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

listening to: The Emo Song (Emo Kid) Um...here's chapter 5! The little go button wants you to press it. And add a review.


	6. You're Really Dumb

Yoooo. Chapter 6. Never had this many reviews on my old accounts. Um…this story is fun to write anyway! Soo, once again I don't own Naruto. And I'm proud of myself (Neji and Naruto abandoned Sasuke to finish the story until they see eachother again…) for carrying this out! We learned Sasuke's thick from the last few chapters…but his Inner self is R rated. We'll just keep out those parts, though. So, enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was stupid…she had us go to the nurse for bandages…" Sakura sighed as they walked out of the nurses office back to gym class. Since the class was practically over when they left, the gym teacher was just telling them that next class would just be more tournaments. All the kids sighed and departed to their locker rooms.

"Sakura, didn't that hurt? Those floors are so hard!" Ino pointed to Sakura's injured arm.

"It wasn't that bad, it just stings a little…Sasuke hurt both elbows, that would be worse…"

"I hope Sasuke-kun is okay…" Ino went into her little lovey dovey world. Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura all sighed.

"What do you see in him? What do all you girls gather around him for? Yeah, he may be hot, but he's as stubborn as an ass and he's mean, too!" Sakura shoved her gym clothes in her gym locker and locked it.

"Well, I'm not sure, but there's this really mysterious charm about him…" Ino looked at Sakura. "You know, like the melting butter feeling." She winked, remembering what Sakura had said about the kiss.

"This is only the first day of school and that jerk has already pushed me into a bush, called me a loser, kicked me at lunch, blamed me for losing, and then rammed into me! I will _not _fall for Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura took her purse and walked out of the gym locker rooms and got some water from the water fountain.

"Hey Sakura!" Sakura heard a familiar high voice…Sasuke's friend Naruto, of course.

"Hi! I see you know my name. You're Naruto, right?" Sakura smiled at him and he grinned.

"Yup, I'm Naruto! And I just wanted to know if everything was going all right today, because everyone says I have a special way of cheering people up!"

"Oh, that's really nice of you, but my day's been fine. Your friend…Sasuke…has just been a little jerky to me."

"Oh…he's usually not like that, you know! He ignored the 3 new students we got last year. Well, I gotta go…nice meeting you, bye!" Naruto ran off and smiled, waving his arm through the air. Sakura couldn't help but smile too, he did have a way of cheering people up. _Naruto, huh? Seems like a nice kid, no wonder Hinata likes him…but what he said…about Sasuke ignoring every other new student…bothers me a bit…that jerk can't like me! Out of all the girls! _Sakura decided to forget about it and walked to her next class, math.

"Ugh, I hate math." Sakura groaned as she plopped herself down in an empty seat. This seat happened to be just where she wanted—the complete opposite side of Sasuke.

"Hey, why'd you run off like that before?" Tenten, who apparently sat next to Sakura's new seat, asked her.

"I was just…a little flustered. I mean, it's my first day here, right?" Sakura did a fake-laugh that was good enough to fool Tenten, and the teacher walked in as class started.

On the other side of the room, Uchiha Sasuke was extremely bored learning things he already knew, since Sakura's prediction of his chicken brain was wrong. Sasuke was pretty smart, and didn't like it when there were things he already knew. _Geez, if I know this, I wonder what class for Shikamaru is like…he knows too much for his own good…_Sasuke pretended to scribble some notes down on his paper and tried to fix his bangs from falling in his eyes. _This class sucks, math is too easy. I think I'm gonna just doodle a few pictures…_

"Uchiha, you should really be paying attention instead of doodling." Their teacher, Asuma, raised an eyebrow at the teen.

"I already know all of this." Sasuke muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Good. Back to what I was saying…" Asuma rambled on about every little detail possible to know about 10th grade math, and soon gave out a worksheet.

_Crap, I suck at math! _Sakura pulled some of her pink hair. "Um…Asuma-sensei, I come from another school, and where we were, we hadn't worked on this yet…so I'm still a bit confused…" Sakura lied. The truth was that she had forgotten half the things she learned in math.

"Okay then, have Tenten help you. You guys can go to that table back there." Asuma pointed to a round table in the back of the room.

_Ha, you could tell she just didn't get it…she's so clueless. _Sasuke smirked and worked on his paper. _I don't particularly like math either…but I've gotta do it anyway…it is easy…_

**HEY! I'm baaackk! **

_Not you again, I'm trying to do school-work…_

**So what? Maybe you should talk to Sakura about that tutoring thing again.**

_You just want Sakura for yourself…I don't even like her, she's kinda cute, and I like her attitude, but I'm certainly not in love._

**Geez, you're cold. Well, she's not going to suspect anything if you just tutor her!**

_I guess so…not like I want anything. But it's better than staying in my house alone, so what's there to lose? You can go away now, I'm seriously trying to do this work…_Inner Sasuke seemed to poof out and their class continued. By the time it was over, they had only one more class and Sasuke walked up to Sakura in the hallway,

"Geez, you really are as stupid as you look…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little birdie told me that's not what Sasuke wanted to tell her...anyway, please R and R! The go button is calling you!


	7. Let's Rethink the Tutoring Idea

Thank you everyone for the reviews! I dun own Naruto, so let's get to the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Geez, you really are as stupid as you look…" Sasuke leaned against the locker. _Urg…that's NOT what I wanted to say! I need to learn some people skills…_

"What did you say!" Sakura took her other books out from her locker and glared at him. _This kid is such a jerk! I'm NOT STUPID! I just suck at math! _"For your information, I'm always on the honor roll."

"Good for you, I could be if I wanted to. But I don't see a need to." Sasuke looked at Sakura. "There's no one at home to care, anyway…" he said quietly.

"Ugh! Well maybe I do need a tutor for math, but it's not gonna be you!" she took all of her books and stormed off into her next class. _I could have sworn he said there's no one at home to care anyway…does that mean he lives alone? This kid is messing with my mind! I hate him, but I know he's lonely…_Sakura looked down as she sat at an empty seat, waiting for the teacher to come it. She noticed Sasuke and Naruto walk in and sit down next to eachother, the table next to hers. (Yes, this classroom has tables.)

By the time the teacher got to class, it was 20 minutes after class already started.

"Sorry class, I got lost on the road of life…" their teacher, Hatake Kakashi, put down his book "Ichya Ichya Paradise" to teach the class. They groaned, his excuses were always so lame and he was always late. This class went quickly for Sakura, and soon it was the end of the day. Sakura was a walker, so she got to leave before the busses, saying goodbye to her friends in her home room. Also a walker, Sasuke left behind Sakura.

"Bye, Sasuke-teme (A/N: Temebastard)!" Naruto yelled out as Sasuke walked out the door. When Sakura got outside, she noticed Sasuke walking the direction her house was in.

"Sasuke, where are you going?"

"My house. Where else?"

"Um…I don't know…maybe it'd be better if you came to tutor me today…I mean, your house is probably a long way, and it cloudy…I need help, I'll admit it. But just so you know, no taking advantage of the time!" she stuck her tongue out.

"…where do you live?"

"Just follow me." Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm and they started running towards her house.

**SCORE! She's ALMOST holding your hand! And she practically invited you over!**

_Maybe this isn't such a good idea…_

**Why?**

_It's only her first day here..._

**What can you say? Love at first sight!**

…_go away…_

"Okay, this is my house."

"That's it? It's just…small…and plain…"

"What do you expect, a mansion? I could kick you out right now if I want!" Sakura decided not to, and brought Sasuke in to the house.

"Um…"

"Mom! This is going to be my tutor for math, Sasuke-kun!" _Holy crap, did I just say Sasuke-KUN? Urghhh!_

"Hello! I'm Sakura's mom! Well, isn't he cute!" Sakura's mom said, just to embarrass Sakura.

"Mom…leave him alone…" Sakura looked down, since blush was covering her whole face by now.

"Um…hi…"

"Not a man of many words, huh?"

"Mom, just be quiet, I have homework to do…" Sakura pushed Sasuke forward and into a room where they could work.

"So um…I was thinking we could get to know eachother…better…because I think I've been really mean to you all day, and I know you're kinda…lonely…I can see it in your eyes…"

"I don't need anyone to help me."

"If you don't need help, take off the medical tape!"

"No."

"You cut, don't you!" Sakura yelled.

"Well, now, there's a big surprise, huh! Well, you don't know what it's like to have been in my shoes! I'll tell you now, my whole family, parents down to 5th cousins, were all killed! All of them! By my brother! Do you know what that's like! I don't care what the hell your life's like, I'm leaving!" Sasuke slung his backpack over his shoulder and slammed the door as he ran out.

_What does she care about my life, anyway? She's had a perfect life, no one lost, nothing wrong…but everything I ever did was wrong! I hate that girl! _Sasuke kept running home to his big, empty house.

"Sakura, what just happened?" her mother came out from the basement.

"You didn't manage to catch any of that did you?"

"No, all I heard was you two yelling and then the door slam shut."

"I…I have to tell him I'm sorry…"

"What happened?"

"It doesn't matter…I have to go find him!"

"It's pouring out!"

"So what!" Sakura threw on a jacket and grabbed an umbrella, running in the direction Sasuke had gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooooh…dramatic chapter! It all happened a little fast, huh? Well, I wanted Sakura to know on the first day of school…for a reason. Um…thanks to all the reviewers and reviews! Just add another one to this chapter, and I'll be happy!


	8. In the Pouring Rain

Don't own Naruto.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled out as she ran, looking in every corner for Sasuke. The rain poured down on her umbrella and trickled off of it's edges. Sakura's shoes were soaked down to the sock as she ran through puddles. Her eyes darted to and fro, and she looked for a large house. "Sasuke!" _He's gonna catch a cold out here!_

Sasuke, who wasn't even heading home, dashed through every puddle, splashing up on him. His usually spiky hair didn't stay up and his bangs were more in his face than usual. No jacket, no umbrella, just shorts and a T-shirt. He looked down at his soaking feet as he ran. The rain was cold. He was freezing. The rain streamed down his face, making an illusion of tears. He kept running, but heard an echo of his name, making him stop in his footsteps. _Ugh...it's probably Sakura! I don't care!_

"SASUKEEE! What are you doing out here in the rain!" he saw a figure in orange running towards him. _Good, it's not Sakura. It's that dobe Naruto..._

"Never mind that, just hurry up and open the damn umbrella." Sasuke ordered. Naruto opened a second umbrella for Sasuke as he signaled for him to follow to his house. Sasuke followed next to Naruto and they quickly arrived at Naruto's, Sasuke taking off his shirt and drying off with a towel.

"So, did you ask her out and she rejected you?"

"No."

"Did you say something perverted?"

"No."

"Did you DO something perverted?"

"No."

"Did you burn her house down?"

"It's raining dumbass."

"Oh. Well, what happened?"

"None of your buisiness."

"Is too my buisiness! C'mon, I thought we were friends!"

"Hn."

"I hate it when you ignore me..." Naruto sighed and got up from the couch that he and Sasuke were sitting on. He went into his kitchen and came back with two sodas, giving one to Sasuke.

"I don't like when you don't tell me anything." Naruto took a sip of his soda.

"Hn."

"...is that all you can say?"

"Yes."

"You said something else!"

"...hn."

Back to Sakura, she was wandering in the rain, looking for Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" she ran until her breath was out. "I just wanted to say sorry..." she whispered to herself. She kept running until she came about a closed off area of houses. It was empty, no lights on in the houses, and blood all over. Sakura walked through the bent metal pole and ripped signs blocking the way into the place. She shivered when she passed by the blood on the ground. _How long has this been here? It looks quite a few years old and they haven't destroyed it yet? There's so much blood...what is this place? What happened?_

Sakura walked through this unknown territory with constant vigilance and just walked through it, clutching her umbrella tight. There were broken windows, doors off their hinges, roofs in shambles, splinters of wood, and a crack in a symbol on the wall. _I'd better get out of here...it's really spooking me out..._Sakura heard movement, and turned around to see only a cat. _There's something else moving..._

"Who's there?" Sakura turned every way, but saw no one. "I said who's there?" two teenage boys from their school came out from behind a house.

"Well, I see you caught us. But that doesn't mean you can beat us. Give us your money and valuables or else we'll beat you up!" Sakura backed up. She didn't have any money with her, but they wouldn't believe her...

"I-I-I don't have any money."

"What's the matter, scared of us? C'mon, girls like you carry around lotsa money all the time!" the other boy piped in.

"Are you suggesting I'm a rich brat? Cuz I-I'm not! And I'm n-not scared, I'm ju-just cold..." she stammered on her words.

"Those clothes you're wearing look pretty expensive..."

**What the hell? He wants your clothes now!** Inner Sakura screamed out.

_This guy's a perv! I'm not giving him my clothes!_

"No way I'm giving them to you, pervert!"

"Uh...I didn't mean give them to me...my point was that you're a rich brat."

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Nonya buisiness. You?"

"Looking for someone. And they're not here. So I'll be leaving."

"No you're not! Who in their right mind would think to look here anyway?"

"Well, the person I was looking for happens to live alone, so I though maybe they'd be here."

"Well, they're not, so give us you damn money."

Back at Naruto's, Sasuke had a strange feeling something bad had happened to Sakura. He knew she was looking for him. And she could be anywhere. Gangs liked to hang out when it rains in their town. (A/N:Strange town, huh?)

"Naruto, I think something's wro--" Sasuke was cut off by a distant scream. "What the hell was that?"

"We have to go help that girl!"

"Sounds like it was coming from the abandoned area of town...since it's most of that side of town."

"Alright, let's go!" Naruto and Sasuke ran out without grabbing umbrellas or ponchos. (A/N:YES Sasuke is wearing a shirt now...)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm calling it a town. Because I can. There were be humor again soon, I promise. Naruto had a little comedy relief in this, but the random funniness will return soon...Sorry it took so long to update this chappie, I've been away!


	9. Save Your Cinderella

"Holy fo shizzle it's cold out!" Naruto yelled, and Sasuke glared at him for using such a stupid expression. 

"That's nice...we better hurry up or that girl who screamed is gonna get a major ass kicking..." Sasuke ran faster, Naruto catching up to him. They ran furiously over to the abandoned area where gangs hang out and wondered what idiot would go into the area.

"Hey teme, who would go here if they know we have gangs?"

"I don't know...they're called rain gangs for a reason though...and we could get mobbed by one any time. So constant vigilance..." Sasuke paused for a minute. "Wait...Sakura's new here...she wouldn't know about the gangs or the abandoned area!" Sasuke and Naruto looked at eachother and nodded, and dashed even faster. When they got to the entrance, the two saw Sakura cornered by two tennage boys. Sasuke and Naruto ran towards them and the boys stopped them.

"Oh wow, little Miss Cinderella needs to be rescued by her princes. Get lost, or give us money!" the two groups of boys seemed to have a stare-down. Sakura just watched as they held death glares on eachother.

"Well, are you gonna get lost or give us money?" the other boy asked.

"Here." Sasuke took out $50 from his wallet.

"Sasuke, you don't have t--"

"Take it and get lost."

"Thanks for the money, but we're not going nowhere." the boys smirked. Sasuke and Naruto stepped forward and Naruto threw his arm up and punched the boy square in the nose. Sasuke ran over to Sakura and forced her on his back. Naruto and Sasuke ran all the way back to Naruto's, not knowing if the guys were still on their trail.

"What the hell were you doing out there!" Sasuke yelled at Sakura, taking off his wet shirt. (Sakura to this action :-O)

"I didn't know you had gangs! And I just wanted to say...that I'm sorry. Forgive me, alright?" Sakura tried to smile. "Um...do you have anything I could dry off with? Even if I did have an umbrella..." she looked to the ceiling.

"Sakura-chan, I have a towel right here!" Naruto cheerfully threw a towel at Sakura and grinned.

"Thanks Naruto."

"Do you want a soda, Sakura-chan?"

"No, I'm ok. I'm cold."

"OH want a cold slushie?"

"I said I'm **cold**..."

"A hot slushie?"

"Uh...you can't make a hot slushie."

"Oh...right. Hot cocoa?"

"Um...sure...thanks Naruto, you're sweet."

"Some for you, teme?"

"No."

When the hot cocoa was done being made, they all sat down on the couch and Naruto and Sakura drank theirs. Sasuke got up to get his own drink, just water, and sat back down.

"A lot has happened on my first day of school...it's starting to clear up. I'm sure my mom's worried, so see you tomorrow! And...uh...thanks for saving me." Sakura smiled and walked out the door.

It was only a light drizzle now, and Sakura didn't care. She had an umbrella if she needed it. _Ugh...Sasuke...why did you save me? I thought you hated me? Life is too confusing..._

Sakura looked to the sky and saw the sun peeking through, noticing a small rainbow. _Whatever happens, I'm sure this year will be bright... and full of surprises..._ she smiled and started walking faster to her house.

"Sakura! School!"

"I'm not a child anymore, mother! I just need to get dressed and eat and do my hair and brush my teeth and that's it!" Sakura yelled. She was of course late for her second day of school and rushed through the house to get everything done. She then grabbed her backpack and sped down the road to the bus stop.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino smiled as she saw her new friend coming down the sidewalk.

"Hello, Ino."

"So, I heard Sasuke went over to 'help you with math'...sooo...was it weird? Did your mom do anything to embarass you?"

"No, it was just normal, you know like do your math homework..." Sakura lied.

"You're not a good liar."

"Fine. It didn't go as expected. He got mad at me and ran off."

"Oh...so you're on worse terms than before?"

"Well, I don't know..."

"Whatever. Here he comes, so maybe say hi to him." Ino pointed out as Sasuke walked down the side walk in mostly black.

"Um...h-hello Sasuke." Sakura stuttered.

"Hn." Sasuke gave his usual answer and walked on the bus as soon as it came to a stop.

"Well, I guess we're not any worse than before...that's all he ever says..." Sakura smiled innocently at Ino. As the bus came to a halt and the school, all the kids flooded out of it. Sakura and Ino came out last, behind Sasuke, and saw Naruto in bright clothes, waving to Sasuke and sprinting over.

"Uzumaki! No running!" a teacher barked as Naruto sped by, but he ignored the remark.

"HEY TEME!" Naruto yelled practically in Sasuke's ear.

"Ow, that was really loud. So shut up, dumbass."

"Fine...HEY SAKURA-CHAN AND INO!" Naruto turned around to Ino and Sakura and they smiled.

"Hi Naruto!" Sakura smiled. He really did have the gift of making people feel happy. Naruto talked the whole way to their lockers and into their homeroom, since they were all in the same homeroom. Eventually Sasuke told him to shut up, so he did.

"You make too much noise too early, Naruto." Sasuke stated.

"So? It's good to be happy!"

"Happy and hyper are two completely different things..." Sasuke sighed as they walked to their first class. Sakura and Sasuke seemed to keep a distance, but there was a time when their eyes met.

_Sasuke...is looking at me...oddly..._ Sakura shook her head and followed Naruto and Sasuke into her class, because it was one class Ino wasn't in. _Sasuke...forgive me..._ Sakura looked down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry for the short, crappy chapter. Been busy lately. But I will continue.

Dobe means Dumbass

Teme means Bastard


	10. Of Pigs, Donuts, and Apples

I'm sorry for the long delay! REALLY!

You couldn't have missed it that much, but hope you enjoy the chappy. I know it doesn't make up for all the lost time, but whatever. Currently have no inspiration. It's short, I know. I'm REALLY SORRY!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Class for the second day of school followed normally until the war zone of lunch. For their school, this was the time everything happened. The time where people could do or say what they want. Lunch was, well, freedom.

"Sakura, so what do you actually think of Sasuke?" Ino inquired. Sakura shrugged her shoulders and then Ino sighed. "Oh come on, tell us something."

"Okay. Well, I think he's a jerk, a total loser, but...he seems so lonely." Sakura looked over her shoulder and saw Sasuke slowly eating his lunch. She could see the emptiness in his eyes, the lonliness and pain. Ino just resumed eating her lunch and started to talk to Tenten.

Suddenly Naruto turned around to Sakura and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Sasuke wants you to know--"

"Shut up, dumbass." Sasuke hit Naruto over the head. "He was going to say I was going to ask you out...which I wasn't. I just met you anyway. I was going to tell you...sorry for being a jerk." Sasuke walked away to get a drink, and Sakura just stared. She stared at nowhere in particular, just into space.

_Sasuke...I'm sorry as well...for causing so much trouble. But when I talk to you, I can't find the words. It's just...so awkward..._

"AAAAAHIII!" the girls swiveled around to see Choji with a banjo and his usual chips.

"OH! I went to Konoha and I walked around the block! And I walked right into a DONUT SHOP! ANNNNDDD I took a donut right out of the GREASE and handed the lady a 5 cent pieceee!!! OHHHH she looked at the nickel and she looked at me, she said this nickel is no good for me! It's got a hole in the middle, all the way THROUGH!!! AND I SAID WELL THE DONUT'S GOT ONE TOO! Thanks for the DONUT…GOODBYEEE!!!" Choji ended his song with a window crash and everyone held their ears except for Shikamaru. Because being the nice guy he is, he clapped for Choji. He said,

"Um…very…unique song. Just don't do it again, kay? Drawing attention to us is so troublesome…" and Choji, being naïve, just agreed and resumed eating his chips. The girls at the table resumed eating and just kind of raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Naruto, I'll give you money if you push Sasuke into Sakura again." the Hyuga boy said as Sasuke got up. Neji, who usually wasn't interesting in things like this, liked to see Uchiha embarassed. It gave him great amusement to see Sasuke not being the cold-hearted teen he usually was.

"Hm...I could use money for some ramen...besides, I know he likes it." Naruto grinned. The fox-boy watched as Sasuke began to return to his seat and got up.

"YO TEME!" Naruto yelled in Sasuke's ear.

"What the hell are you yelling in my ear for?" Sasuke yelled back. "What are you--" before he could do anything, Naruto pushed Sasuke into the passing by Sakura and let out a laugh. They had landed in an interesting position, which made everyone stare. And Sasuke did an un-Sasuke-ish thing--he blushed. His whole face was red as a tomato, as was Sakura's as he slowly got up from off of her.

"Um...apple?" Sakura asked as she handed an apple to Sasuke.

"I don't want your apples!" Sasuke walked away, hiding his embarassed expression under his hair.

"Hey Sakura, nice one! And what was that I heard about apples?"

"Shut up, Ino-pig, you know that's not what we meant!" Ino was referring to the sort of apples that...we will not discuss. Because Ino was a perverted teenage girls, like many of us in this world.

"I'm a pig now? What about you, forehead girl?!" Ino yelled. The mention of pig disturbed her, as it was her old nickname from Naruto. He had given everyone nicknames such as Sasuke being "Emo", Choji being "Bouncy Ball", and even poor Hinata being "Weird Quiet Girl with No Pupils". But Naruto was young then, (where he picked up the world emo, God only knows.) and he didn't realize they didn't like being called that. So Sasuke had just called him whisker face, and their nicknames eventually evolved into "Teme" (Bastard) and "Dobe" (Dumbass).

"What a lovely friendship going between Ino and Sakura..." Tenten mused. Already, though, she was planning on a way to get them to be friends again. Tenten was just that nice.

"Hey Sasuke...are you okay?" Choji innocently asked, noticing his red face.

"Of course not!" Sasuke was usually one to keep his emotions in, but lately he had been easily annoyed by Naruto's actions. "Where is that Dobe...I'm gonna get him for this."

And so, lunch went on without any strange occurences, and Naruto purposely avoided Sasuke because he knew he would beat him up. Thus, the dangers of gym basketball would begin...


End file.
